tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiat Ducato
| assembly =Val di Sangro, Atessa, Italy Sete Lagoas, Minas Gerais, Brazil | production = 1981–present | predecessor = Fiat 238 | successor = | class = LCV, Full-size van (USA) | platform = | body_style = | engine = | transmission = | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = | aka = | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity= | layout = FR layout | designer = }} The Fiat Ducato is a large van produced by Fiat. The Fiat Ducato is the same van as the Citroën Jumper and the Peugeot Boxer, which are all very popular vans to convert into motorhomes. All these models are produced at the same Fiat factories in Italy and Brazil, and under licence in Elabuga (Russia) by Russian automobile company Sollers JSC (formerly Severstal Auto) since 2008. Since 1981, more than 2 million Fiat Ducato vehicles have been produced. First generation (1981–93) The Ducato was first launched in 1981 then redesigned for 1993: engines were 2.0-litre 4-cylinder petrol or 1.9 diesel. Trim levels were base, S and SX. The vans were manufactured in the new Sevel Sud factory in Val di Sangro, Italy, joint venture between Fiat and PSA Peugeot Citroën. Other almost identical vehicles were the Alfa Romeo AR6, Peugeot J5, Citroën C25 and Talbot Express (1986–1992). Model variants were named according to carrying capacity: Ducato 10 (1.0 tons), Ducato 13 (1.3 tons), Ducato 14 (1.4 tons) and Ducato Maxi 18 (1.8 tons). The Ducato Mk1 was very popular as a basis for campervan conversions. Engines first series File:Fiat Ducato based motor home first reg March 1992 1971cc.JPG|The Ducato was popular as the basis for motorhome conversions. Second generation (1994–2006) New Sevel produced version. Peugeot changed its name to Boxer and Citroën is named as Jumper (Relay in the UK). One of engine options was Fiat 2.5 L diesel, which was replaced with 2.8 L Iveco/Sofim engine in 1998 . The Ducato Goods Transport has a payload of 12 m cubed and comes with a choice of four engines. The 2.0 petrol, 2.0 JTD, 2.3 JTD 16v or the 2.8 JTD. They all conform to the Euro 3 standards and offer programmed maintenance management. The range includes two types of gearbox: a mechanical box with a five-speed manual plus reverse and an automatic transmission with four speeds plus reverse. The Ducato Passenger Transport has a carrying capacity of 6 to 9 people and comes with the 2.3 litre JTD 16v engine, which again is Euro 3 compliant and delivers 110 bhp. The Ducato Combi is a mixture of the Goods Transport and the Passenger Transport. It is ideal for the transport of people and goods alike, and it can accommodate up to 9 occupants. Model designations were Ducato 10 (1 ton), Ducato 14 (1.4 tons) and Ducato Maxi 18 (1.8 tons). Second series was restyled in 2003 with the addition of rear and side bump mouldings and revised front grille. The engine range was: 2.0 JTD, 2.3 JTD 16v and 2.8 JTD, 2.5 diesel was dropped way. Model designations were changed to reflect maximum gross weight: Ducato 29 (2.9 tons), Ducato 30 (3.0 tons), Ducato 33 (3.3 tons) and Ducato Maxi 35 (3.5 tons). This generation now is produce in Brazil, in Iveco plant, in Sete Lagoasand in Russia since 2006 in Elabuga town. Engines second generation: 1994–99 Engines second generation: 1999–2003 Engines second generation (facelift) Third generation (2006–Present) SWB: LWB: MWB (Truck Only): | width = | height = SWB: & Truck: Boxer/Manager Truck: Boxer/Manager Van: | length = SWB Relay/Jumper: Boxer/Manager Chassis Cab: SWB Truck Relay/Jumper: SWB Truck: MWB Truck: MWB Truck Relay/Jumper: LWB Truck: LWB Truck XL: SWB: LWB: & LWB Truck: LWB Truck XL: | body_style = 3-door van 4-door van 2-door pickup | engine = 2.2L I4 Diesel 2.3L I4 Diesel 3.0L I4 Diesel }} The third generation Ducato was launched in late 2006. The vehicle was available in many variants both for people and goods transport. Carrying capacity was again increased, with the following designations: Ducato 30 (3 tonnes), Ducato 33 (3.3 tonnes), Ducato Maxi 35 (3.5 tonnes) and Ducato Maxi 40 (4 tonnes). Engines third generation Fiat Ducato and Peugeot Manager in Mexico This third generation Ducato has been available in Mexico since November 15, 2007, and over 30 different models are available. The third generation Ducato is currently only offered in the Mexican market. As part of the joint venture between PSA Peugeot Citroen and Fiat Group, the Peugeot version of the Fiat Ducato, known as Boxer in Europe, is also available in Mexico, but with the "Manager" nametag. United States and Canadian Version On February 7, 2013, Ram Commercial Trucks part of Chrysler Group's Ram Trucks brand) unveiled the Ram ProMaster at the Chicago Auto Show. Since the 2009 bankruptcy of Chrysler and subsequent acquisition by Fiat, Chrysler has not offered a large van in the United States or Canada. Dodge Trucks (the brand name used by Chrysler prior to the inception of the Ram brand) had offered a version of the Mercedes-Benz Sprinter van starting in 2003. Based on the Ducato, the most significant difference between the ProMaster and the Ducato is the availability of a gasoline-powered engine. The Chrysler Pentastar 3.6L V6 engine will be offered in conjunction with the Chrysler 62TE six-speed automatic transmission as standard equipment. The Fiat 3.0L I4 diesel engine mated with the M40 six-speed automated manual transmission will be offered as an optional powertrain. The ProMaster will be offered in three wheelbases (118 inch, 136 inch, 159 inch) , four overall body lengths (195 inch, 213 inch, 236 inch, 250 inch, with the two longest body lengths available only with the 159-inch wheelbase), and two overall heights (88 inch and 99 inch). Both panel-van and window-van versions will be offered, while chassis-cab and cut-away configurations will be offered on the 136 inch and 159 inch wheelbases. Passenger versions were not announced. The ProMaster will be produced in Chrysler’s manufacturing facility in Saltillo, Mexico, with an expected availability in the third quarter of 2013. References External links *Fiat Professional UK Ducato Category:Vans Category:Vehicles introduced in 1981 Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars of Turkey Category:Trucks built in Italy Category:Trucks built in Brazil